


a king's actions

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [19]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: T'Challa is, at best, an ally of The Avengers. But even if all of them were enemies, he would stop this from happening too.





	a king's actions

**Author's Note:**

> rated as teen and up to be safe. implied attempted sexual assault. 
> 
> i'm hearing a podcast about politics while posting this. just thought i'd talk about that.
> 
> prompt of today: in formal wear. not described, but i thought about this like... they're in a ball [tony, maybe the avengers, t'challa] and everyone's wearing something formal.

T’Challa has no profound connection with any of The Avengers.

But they are powerful, work together and they all are good people, whatever that can mean.

He has no profound connection with any of them, but that doesn’t means he’d let something bad, that he can stop, happen to them.

“I believe,” he interrupts what was happening between the two strange men and Mr. Stark. Because he knows what would happen, and he also can see how intoxicated Mr. Stark is. “You two should go away.”

He has no profound connection, he thinks, but he would like to avoid _this_.


End file.
